Gouenji Masato
(Forward) |number= 10 |element=Fire |team= Team Masato |seiyuu= Hirofumi Nojima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 (Blizzard)}} Gouenji Masato ( ) is the cousin of Gouenji Shuuya and Gouenji Yuuka. He is a supporting character in some of the games. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This tempestuous striker is more than a little like Gouenji..."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"This tempestuous striker is more than a little like Gouenji..."'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"This tempestuous striker is more than a little like Gouenji..."'' Appearance He has platinum blonde hair and the same eyes as Gouenji Shuuya. He also has spiky hair, though the spikes are shaped differently from Gouenji's and that his hair is considerably a bit longer than Gouenji Shuuya's. He also has slightly tanned skin. Background Masato was never introduced in the anime, so not much is known about him, other than the information released from the games he is playable in. He is the cousin of Shuuya and Yuuka, but has an appearance similar to Shuuya's. He is one of the characters playable in the several games associated with the Inazuma Eleven franchise, along with Endou Kanon. He is recruitable in Inazuma Eleven Strikers with a secret code, which is mentioned in his recruitment section below. Plot He does not appear in the anime officially, and isn't spotlighted or talked or has an official appearance in the game either, he is kind of like a scout character that is shrouded in mystery as his surname is the same with Gouenji which links him that Gouenji is related to him. In the third game, you can challenge a team with Masato called Team Masato on it after finishing the game. You have to find Gouenji Yuuka and defeat the first team on her list. After that is the team with Masato which is also called by under his name, Team Masato. He is also playable in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2= In order to recruit Masato in the second game (Blizzard Version only), you need first beat the upper road in the Oumihara's coach challenge tree. After this, select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you. He will be at Hokkaido, near the stairs. Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Masato, you need to have: *'Topic': Legendary Players (Got with a men sitted in a bench just outside of Raimon's soccer club) *'Item: Zero Shoes (Dropped from Zero) *'Hissatsu': Acrobat Keep *'Player': Yamino Kageto (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) After this, Masato can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Masato, you first need to Memory Link with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Also you'll need to have: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (Randomly dropped by Holy Road All Star in Handa's Route) *'Player': Gouenji Shuuya *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) After this, he can be scouted for 2600 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Masato, you first need to have beaten Ixal Fleet. You'll also need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 2 Blue (青２) *'Photo': Cup of Gold (金の優勝カップの写真, ''Taken at Raimon's school building 4th floor) *'Photo': Frame Picture of Family (家族の写真立ての写真, Taken at Aki's place room 201) *'Photo': Cone of Three Colors (3色のカラーコーンの写真, Taken at Aki's place attic) *'Records': Bronze Medal in the Hovering Rally (ホバリングラリー銅メダル, Score 30,000 points or higher in the Hovering Rally) After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= In order to recruit him in the first Wii game, you need to input a password. After this he will be available to be bought by 860 points. The password to unlock him is: *Japanese version: ごうえんじいとこ *English version: axelcousin |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= In order to recruit him in the second Wii game, you need to buy all Gouenji's forms available (First Raimon form, Second Raimon form and Inazuma Japan form). He will be available to be bought by the same amount as in the first Wii game. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= In order to recruit him in the third Wii game, you need to play and beat him in a mini game. After that he can be bought. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 209 *'TP': 185 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 41 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 110 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 67 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 58 *'Freedom': 5 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 155 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 106 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 85 *'Block': 80 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 93 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2 : Chrono Stone= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 100 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 100 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 * * * * Inazuma Eleven 3 * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * (Extra Stars only) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Fake Blonde' Relationships *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Cousin) *'Gouenji Yuuka' (Cousin) *'Gouenji Katsuya' (Uncle) Trivia *Gouenji Masato is confirmed to appear in the Chrono Stone game after you have linked it with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. nl:Syon Blaze Category:Captains Category:Scout characters